


Challenge Day 14: Mount

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas in wolf form, Solavellan, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: There is odd freedom in riding the dread wolf through Arlathan forest
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 5





	Challenge Day 14: Mount

Arlathan was a busy and crowded place. Not that it was bad to live here by any means. They enjoyed walking the golden streets together, to mingle with the elvhen people that had gained their immortality back. It was just that it felt too crowded on some days which filled the desire to escape sometimes.  
"Come with me ma Vhenan.“ Solas led her away from the town, as he always did when he felt the urge to escape the lively city for a while. He knew that she felt the same as he did, knew that she was a wild spirit as well who loved freedom and the nearby woods. Both of them often found peace in the old forest that had come back to its glory after the veil was destroyed.  
They loved to take a stroll in the forest of Arlathan. Loved to feel the mossy floor, the rustle of the fallen leaves underneath their feet in those times that they ran trough it in their wild and fast pace – like two wolves that hunted each other.  
But roaming the woods as a wolf – with her familiar weigh pressing in the back of his fur- just felt as nice as a hunt or a normal stroll trough the woods. There was freedom in it, and he enjoyed the feeling of the earth beneath his paws, no matter if it was just a slow walk or a fast paced run.  
Solas knew that she enjoyed it as much. That she enjoyed the warm fur of the big wolf that took her trough the forest, the wind on her now naked skin when he fastened his steps. Ashalle was able to match that pace as she pressed her thighs into his body - now almost as tall as a high dragon - while her hands gripped on his black fur, always keeping in mind not to grab too harshly.  
His leaps were something that the both of them enjoyed deeply, skipping through the huge trees, running over the soft forest ground, and her happy laughter echoed trough the forest, mixed in with the other sounds of the twittering birds and the buzzing insects.  
Running with him like that felt just so carefree, and she loved those little adventures trough the woods. Who could say that they were able to mount Fen'harel after all?  
Of course, she was able to ride him in so many other ways as well, and their little excursions often ended in such things, but this was something that was enjoyable as well.  
She let her hand stroke over his black fur in a loving gesture as soon as he ended the run to settle into a slower pace, and she could feel his strong muscles working more relaxed underneath her body.  
That he allowed her to ride on his back like that meant a lot of trust. Not to mention that it felt intimate in a way, that made her feel loved and accepted by him even more.  
This was something that only the two of them shared with each other, and she knew that he had never allowed anyone else to sit on his back like this. To roam the woods on the back of Fen'harel was special and it was something that belonged only to her, and she loved it, loved it because she had come to enjoy the fur that tickled on her skin when she was sitting on him without wearing anything, enjoyed the breathlessness, when he ran so fast, that the world became a blur, enjoyed the freedom that laid in those little runs and the way that her copper hair flowed in the wind.  
"You know that I really love those rides with you.“ she cooed against his soft, big ears with a cheeky smile while her hands caressed one of them, stretched into the fluffy, black tufts.  
"But you know what I enjoy more?" She slipped from his back, when he lowered her body for her. Her tone was teasing, her voice still a bit breathless, but her eyes shone bright, when she met his.  
"Are you up for a real hunt?" Ashalle added with a challenging glint in her eyes, before she turned, legs flying over the moss, when she started to run.  
She knew that he followed, like he always did, could hear the anticipated growl behind her, rumbling through the trees.  
His paws shrank, rustling through the leaves, when he morphed into his smaller form, to give her a chance to escape. She wouldn't be able to do so anyways, he had caught her scent. But it was nice to pretend for a while, not with his prey, but with the she-wolf she was.


End file.
